Akumu wo Kurikaesu My Love
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: -Slight and/or major spoilers. Depends on how you view things.- Mello has that damn reoccuring nightmare after what happened to Matt. slight MattxMello


**CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS. OF DEATH. BWUAHA.**

This is a short MattxMello fanfiction I did after school today. The title essentially means "Repeating Nightmare of My Love" or something along those lines. Well... uhh... I don't exactly know the time space between Matt and Mello's deaths. It's like, EVERYBODY dies in Deathnote. It's crazy. Also, it sucks major banana. (I don't like bananas...)

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!" Mello cried, punching Matt in the chest. The redhead was unfazed and still gazing at the ground. Matt had been quiet ever since the other day, when he learned he had to leave the city. Why, he didn't tell Mello. He wouldn't tell anyone. "This freakin sucks! You suck! You're supposed to be _my_ friend! Forever!"

Mello ignored the tears that stung the sides of his eyes, that slowly ran down his face. He didn't really care anymore, pride didn't matter. Because if your best friend in the whole world was leaving you would you care what happened to yourself? Mello guessed punching Matt wouldn't help much, but he was angry. He needed to show Matt his true emotions.

"Who's gunna be there for me when I need help?"

"M..."

"Who's gunna bring me my favourite brand of chocolate? Who's gonna fix my meltdowns? Who will I have to-"

"Mello." finding his voice, Matt spoke up. The volume was so little, but still noticeable. Mello stopped and looked at him, Matt lifted his head, and they stared into eachothers eyes. "I need to leave, man."

"Wait... right now?!"

Matt sighed depressingly. "Yea."

The redhead stuck a shakey hand out to the blonde. Mello's tears increased, and he tried to wipe them away but they would not cease. They took eachothers hand. Matt tugged roughly on the other and Mello flew forward into his open arms. Mello then noticed Matt was crying and his goggles were thrown off, because the redhead had his face burrowing into Mello's shoulder and a small spot was already wet. They stood there for a few moments, embracing the last feel of eachother they would ever have, absorbing the wonderful heat their bodies emitted when pressed together. After what seemed like forever but still wasn't quite long enough, Matt woefully let go and stood at arms length to Mello. Mello shivered invountarily; when the heat left, it felt like a part of him had just up and floated away. In a way, a part of him _did_ leave. Matt was a part of him, his life anyways.

"Hey. I can't do anything about it. I-I'm sorry. I don't wanna leave either, and.. well..." His voice had upped some in the volume department. His face was wet with tears and a small, sad smile was placed on his lips. It quivered for a second then stopped. He opened up his mouth again, slowly, to finish. "Goodbye, Mello, buddy."

Mello tried to smile back. It was a lame effort, but he managed to get one out. "Bye, Matt."

They had the same look in their eyes, and it said,

_"I love you."_

Mello watched Matt walk off. He disappeared into the black hole-like hallway, and at that moment, Mello knew he would never see him again.

--

His face was wet, his breathing was hitched. Mello had had that dream again.

"Damnit..." he sighed angrily and wiped his eyes onto his pillow. "I never knew that..." he hesitated. "That Matt's death would give me nightmares."

"Hey boss?" suddenly another voice entered his still darkened bedroom. Mello didn't even turn to see who it was. "You okay? Was is Matty?"

"Oi, shut the hell up." he replied, waving a hand to dismiss the unknown person. "Yea, now go away. M'fine."

"Yea, yea."

The rest of the night, Mello couldn't sleep. The dream affected him too much. He couldn't stop thinking that he had lost his best friend. But, for some reason, he had a feeling he would see him again.

-end.

* * *

Matty, when I saw you all sad today, I needed to write this, for some reason. Don't question my... 'ness, you ass. Mello loves you, you crazy chain smoking gamer, you!

Please review kthnx!


End file.
